Painful Recovery
by DuchessLomia
Summary: Based on Susan Kay. Nadir helps Erik to quit his Morphine addiction. Set two weeks before Erik kidnaps Christine.
1. Chapter 1

Nadir reached out towards his friend. They had known each other for nearly thirty years, and yet neither of them knew much about the other. Nadir certainly hadn't known about Erik's home, deep within the cellars of the Paris Opera House, and his obsessive love for the chorus girl Christine Daae.

Now Erik sat before him, as in old times, but he was a much changed and different Erik. Nadir harshly told him about Joseph Bouquet, "Do you think I don't recognize your trademark? How did you ever expect to get away with it? Or were you not thinking, lost within some opium-induced fog?" He suddenly jumped up and grabbed Erik's sleeves, pulling back his jacket and shirt to reveal many small pin-pricks and Erik's collapsed veins.

"Oh, Allah! I see now that allowing you to live I have condemned you as well."

Erik gruffly pulled down his sleeves and seethed, "You have no right to interfere in my life. What happened to Joseph Buquet was an accident!" Nadir pointed at Erik's arms and told him, "But this! This is no accident Erik. You choose to be addicted. What is it exactly? Heroin, Morphine?"

Erik glanced at the clock and began to stand. "It is late. I must leave." He began to walk away but Nadir stood and shouted at Erik, "Go back to the Opera! Go and squander your talents as a miserable ghost! But if there is one more death, just one, then I shall tell the authorities everything I know! You have wasted yourself, and I have no control over that, but remember Erik, I am still your conscious!" Erik turned to look at Nadir.

His words had stung, indeed, what Nadir spoke was truth. Erik had spent nearly fifteen years of his life working upon the Opera, but rather than reap the rewards as Charles had, Erik had walled himself up away from reality, killing himself slowly with solitude and morphine. How could Christine ever love a man such as him? A miserable, old fool, a murderer and drug addict, and a deceitful liar. Nadir crossed his arms as Darius came to see what the shouting was for.

Erik waved his hand in dismissal and Darius skittered away. He walked menacingly towards Nadir, but the man held his ground. Nadir was the only man who had ever dared stand up to Erik, while other's crumbled beneath him. Even the Shah had been entwined around Erik's finger. He asked Nadir, "Why do you even care?" Nadir replied solemnly, "You once were a great man, destined for great things. I admire you, I enjoy your company, and also, I fear for others who come into contact with you."

Erik glared at Nadir, and the old man glared back. "Joseph, was the only one. Ever since I left Persia, he was the only, accident." Erik confessed. Nadir nodded. "I believe you Erik." He said. Erik broke his eye contact and looked at the ground. "The thing, that saved me, was the drugs. Without them, I felt lost, confused. Morphine is a vice that delivers me from greater sin."

Nadir nodded his head no. He told Erik seriously, "Drugs are an escape, a form of altered reality. They do not save you, only you can save yourself." Erik looked back up at Nadir and said coldly, "Who really gives a damn?" He turned again, but Nadir whispered, "Christine."

Erik stopped. His angel, his muse and inspiration. That smile of devotion when he sang for her, those tender curls of her hair. He whispered as well, "Christine." He walked towards the door, but told Nadir, "You have always been my friend Nadir. An irritating, over-protective presence, but always my friend. I suppose from now on you'll be watching me like a hawk. I have only one request. You keep your mouth shut!"

With that Erik slammed the door shut and left Nadir's home. A few minutes later the door opened and Nadir stepped out, clutching a small notebook and a pen. Erik fumed as he walked home. He had been quite content by himself, with only Ayesha as company. He had an extensive power over the Opera House, and a beautiful prodigy with the voice of a nightingale.

Yet now, that irritating bug Nadir had come creeping back, crawling along his skin. He could never be alone now, he knew Nadir would follow him everywhere. Their conversation hung in Erik's mind, the truth of the matter coming into light. Erik was not actually happy, living alone with his addiction.

All his life he had just wanted to fit in, to have a normal, typical life like everyone else. Instead he was forced into hiding, deceiving the only woman who had ever shown him a bit of compassion. Erik walked along the halls to his home, mourning his deceit towards Christine. By the time he had reached the lake, his mind was set.

If he ever wanted a normal relationship with Christine, he would have to quit. Not just his drug addiction, but his lies and treachery. He would have to come out into the light, to reveal himself to her warm embrace. Of course, would Christine even accept him once she found out? Would she come willingly, or would his frightening visage make her run screaming into the arms of that boy, Raoul?

Drugs, murder, lies, these were nothing compared to Erik's face, the one barrier that stood between him and the world above. He could do something about the first three, but the last, was impossible. Indeed, he was going to do something about those first three, and work upon the last.

As he came to the peir of his home, he screamed into the distance. "Go Home Nadir!"


	2. Chapter 2

Erik pounded away on his organ piano. He had been nearly fourteen hours without morphine, and his body was trembling. After his earlier conversation with Nadir Erik had come home, promising himself that he would not dare touch that blissful needle.

Instead, he wanted to write a song for Christine, a song of love and devotion. Christine was his only escape, his true drug of choice. He needed her by his side, smiling, and loving. She would never consent to be by his side if he were high. Ayesha jumped up onto Erik's lap, and he petted her with trembling fingers.

A sweeping of pain wracked his spine, but he ingnored it. He felt the burning desire for morphine as his body howled with pain and desperation. Erik slammed his hand on the organ piano and frightened Ayesha away. He stood up and screamed, playing an angry, agonizing song of despair.

He seethed as he backed away, stumbling in his confusion over the bench. He lay on the floor panic-stricken, as his mind began to scream in agitation. He was rocking as Ayesha hissed at her fallen master. Erik tried to stand up, the desire for his drug stronger than his desire for Christine.

He screamed, "Stop It!" to no one, and then yelled, "Damnit!" He fumed as he tore about his room, throwing books at the walls and trying to ignore his body's passion for that sweet intoxication.

Soon he was breathing heavy and it felt as if a boulder were resting upon his heart. He raced to his living room and pulled at the secret cubby that hid his most precious desire. He pulled out the oblong box and stared at it. It was almost as if he could see Christine within the small crevices of the wood.

Her soft brown hair whirled around Erik as he breathed in her tatilizing scent. His mind was hallucinating and he threw the box with it's contents across the floor. Suddenly he screamed and lunged for the spilled powder. He swept it up into the box and sniffed it.

"I'm not using it. I'm remembering it." He told Ayesha as she watched him.

He placed his finger in the soft white powder and swirled it across the box. His body cried out for the drug, and he put the box down, rocking on his knees. He began to cry, and then he grew furious.

He grabbed the needle where it had fallen and began to unscrew it. He quickly filled it with much more morphine than he normally used, and then stared at the needle. "Christine" He murmured. He needed her, wanted her, desired her; but his passion for this loathsome drug overpowered his senses.

He rocked as he looked at Ayesha. "Quit staring at me!" He yelled. The cat ran away and Erik watched. "Even the damn cat hates me for my drug use." He lamented. Suddenly he felt another spasm hit his spine, and he doubled over in pain. He quickly rolled up his sleeve and pressed down on a vein. Without thinking he jammed the cold needle into his arm, releasing the spring that shot the warm, gratifying drug into his veins.

He sighed as he rocked back on his knees, letting the delicate and caressing high enter him and relax him. He began to hum as the room swirled around him, lost within a hallucinative embrace. Erik felt himself slipping away ,and he looked at the empty needle.

Suddenly he shouted and threw the needle at the wall, stumbling in confusion to his couch. He buried his hands in his face as the morphine caressed him. He wanted more than a drugs caress, he wanted a woman.

He wanted Christine. He needed to feel her warm hands against his shoulders, her soft voice against his mind. He needed to know her, to see her, to, love her. "What have I done. What have I.." He cried into his hands as his morphine kick evened out.

He stood up and looked around his trashed apartment. Without a moment's glance he grabbed his cloak and hat and pulled Ayesha from her perch on the chair.

"I need Nadir." He told her as he began to steer the boat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: If your curious about what a Nhimbi Pani is, it's a type of strong Indian drink, like a smoothie. Lots of spices and fruits. **

Darius answered the frantic knocking at one in the morning. He opened the door to reveal a disheveled and agitated Erik, holding a rather pretty Siamese cat. Erik whispered quietly, "I need to speak with Nadir." From behind Darius came Nadir's prominent voice, "Let him in Darius."

Erik barged past the servant and nodded in greeting at Nadir, who was wearing his dressing gown. Nadir asked stoically, "Do you realize what time it is?"

Erik sat down without an invitation and Nadir crossed his arms. He could see from Erik's glazed eyes that his friend was high, and obviously in distress. Erik whispered tentatively, "I tried...to.quit...I couldn't..it's..so.."

Nadir nodded, "Overwhelming." He finished Erik's sentence. Nadir sat down and motioned towards Darius, "Bring our guest some water." Darius bowed and left. Nadir lit several candles and stroked the dying fire.

He turned to Erik. "Can you tell me what has happened?" Erik petted Ayesha franticly as he replied, "Your words, earlier in the evening. You made me think, about everything. I am slowly killing myself with this...Morphine."

Nadir remained silent and allowed Erik's intoxicated and jumbled thoughts to form coherent sentences. "Nadir, I need your help. I must...quit. For Christine's sake. I tried on my own. I did not take my evening dose as I usually did. My body...fought my mind...or did my mind fight my body? Either way, I succumbed. I can..not...I can not do it..alone."

Erik began to feel tears well up in his eyes. For so many years he had been alone, believing himself to be invincible, powerful. Yet actually he was weak, a slave to his drugs. Even his obsession with Christine was only second to his obsession with Morphine.

Now, he admitted to his only friend, the only person in France who even knew he existed, that he needed help. Erik clutched Ayesha to his chest and scratched her ear. Nadir nodded as Darius returned with ice water.

He handed it to Erik, who did not drink it. Nadir responded, "You need my help to win this fight. I understand. But I must tell you, I have seen many addicts in Persia, and it is not easy. You must be willing, strong, and determined." Erik nodded.

He looked at the glass and told Nadir. "What a wasted life I have." Nadir shook his head, "No, Erik, you have led a marvelous and adventurous life. Some descions of yours have been bad, but you have never led a wasted life."

Erik glanced at the clock and told Nadir. "It is late. I ask permission to board here. My home, is far too tempting." Nadir nodded. "You have my assurance that no drugs will pass the threshold. Tomorrow, we will discuss, your problem. I swear upon my honor I will help you."

Erik reached out and shook Nadir's hand. It was only the second time they had ever touched, but it was a welcome embrace to them both.

The next morning Erik stood in the cramped backyard of Nadir's small apartment. He hadn't slept the night before, but merely worked on the guest bedroom's doorknob, until the lock was on the outside and once one was locked from within there would be no escape.

He had nailed boards to the window, and now Darius was screaming at Nadir. "Do you realize how much damage has been caused! He has not even been here for ten hours! I am telling you, he needs serious help."

Nadir waved at his frustrated servant and came to Erik's side. "Why did you do that?" He asked calmly. Erik replied. "I thought the best course of action would be to shut me inside until the drug wears off. I need time to adjust."

Nadir shook his head. "Erik, there is no need. Although, with your temper, perhaps that would be necessary?" Nadir pulled at his chin until Darius appeared. He shouted, "If I serve you breakfast, will you break the plates?"

Nadir hushed Darius and told him, "Bring us two Nihmbi Panis, and a bowl of fruit." Erik chuckled. "I have not had a Nihmbi Pani in nearly twenty-six years." Nadir sat down on his small porch and motioned for Erik to. "While you are here you will be treated as a guest and my friend. I shall not lock you up like a lunatic."

Erik moved towards Nadir and sat down. "What needs to be done?" He asked seriously. Nadir looked at Erik. "I am not a professional. All I know is from what I've seen. Your body needs to remove the toxin from your system. Also, you need to adjust to not having the drug inside. The second course of action would be to get rid of all your supplies. In order to be free, you must not be tempted."

Erik nodded as he felt a small tremor well up within his leg. Nadir noticed and asked, "What is your daily intake?" Erik replied, "I take at least four milligrams in the morning, around eight, and then again at twelve p.m., and in the evening around nine."

Nadir glanced into the doorway at his clock. "It is now eight-thirty. If you need any help please tell me. I have no idea how long it takes to remove a drug's toxin from one's system." Erik heard Darius behind them, "Breakfast." He stated simply.

Nadir stood and Darius bowed, then walked away. Erik followed Nadir into the kitchen, but as he walked across the threshold he felt a small twitch in his back. He felt the familiar longing deep within his body for the sweet morphine.

Erik tried to ignore it as they sat down for breakfast. He did not eat, but later took the Nihmbi Pani into his room. Nadir said nothing about this eccentricity, he had known Erik far too long.

His main concern was how Erik would begin to act, once the real withdrawal symptoms began.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: The reason I labled this story M was for the graphic descriptions and intense dialogue. I do not mean to offend anyone with the situation. The following chapters are rather extreme. Remember, this is a story about drug addiction and withdrawl. Later on things will get nicer and more pleasant. Thanks.**

After breakfast Erik stayed in his bedroom for several hours while Nadir sent Darius for some shopping. Every so often Nadir would check on Erik, but he appeared to be calm as he wrote, read, and tried hard not to lose his senses as his body demanded morphine.

Nadir did not pressure Erik to leave his room, but started up a game of solitaire. Late in the afternoon Erik finally emerged, trembling and exceptionally pale. "I don't feel well Nadir." He said, his voice shaking. Nadir stood up and guided Erik over to the chair. "You have not eaten today. Would you like a late lunch?"

Erik shrugged indifferently. He began to finish Nadir's game while Nadir went to gather some small morsels. He knew Erik would not eat a large meal, but he often ate snacks and other small items. When Nadir returned he sat the platter down and noticed some small cuts on Erik's neck. "What are those?" He asked concerned.

Erik replied quietly, "I was a little agitated, I tried to pet Ayesha but was too hard and she scratched my neck trying to jump off." Nadir nodded as he watched Erik's nimble fingers shake tremendously. Erik reached out for a small piece of cheese, but his agitated hand knocked the platter sideways.

"Dammit!" He suddenly screamed. Nadir hushed him, saying "It's ok, it's just an accident." Erik began to pick up the dropped food and Nadir noticed how his body trembled and shook. It was not hard to miss. "Erik, you have been without any type of drug for over fifteen hours. How do you feel right now?"

Erik twisted his hands together and replied, "Like shit." Nadir smiled at his honesty. Erik told him, "I know I don't really need the drugs, but I want them so bad!" He bit his lower lip and Nadir replied, "Things will get worse before they get better. But remember what you have waiting for you if you are willing to tough it out." Erik nodded as he thought of the wonderful dinner he had planned for Christine when he returned to the Opera.

The two men talked for awhile until Darius returned with several packages. Darius bowed at them and went into the kitchen. Nadir told Erik, "I don't know what sort of food you give Ayesha, dry or wet, so I got a few different types." Erik shook his head no and said, "I don't give her that stuff, I give her milk and caviar."

Nadir raised his eyebrows in astonishment but said nothing. He had also kept quite about the shah's old diamond collar. If Erik wanted to spoil rotten a simple cat, it was his business. Erik suddenly groaned and Nadir looked at him sharply. "Do you need anything?" He asked concerned. Erik only stood up and retreated into his room.

Nadir felt sure that their conversation had taken all of Erik's self-control. He could be a patient man, but when that patience ran dry, he could be horrendous. Nadir went into the kitchen to see what his servant was doing. Suddenly they both heard a loud, shrieking scream. Nadir grabbed Darius before he could enter the room. "It has been nearly eighteen hours since he last had his dosage. His body is experiencing severe pain. Our best course of action is to not irritate the man further. You do understand how Erik is when he is irritated?"

Darius nodded and under his breath he said, "khaunum" Nadir and Darius left Erik's door as he screamed, and suddenly they heard him shout, "It's so fucking hot in here!" Nadir felt perfectly fine but he doused the fire a bit just in case. He went to his bookcase and got down an old music box. Returning to Erik's door he gently tapped, but Erik did not reply.

He knew better than to barge inside, but he wanted to make sure Erik was all right. Slowly he cracked the door, peeking inside. In a flash, the door slammed shut, barely missing Nadir's nose. "Get the hell away from me Nadir." Erik menacingly growled behind the door. Nadir began to wind up the music box, and placed it on the floor as the twinkling song played.

Slowly the door opened again and Erik clung to the wall. He was trembling so bad his legs could barely support him, but he swooped up the music box and looked at Nadir. Nadir glanced at Erik, knowing full well no other man had looked Erik squarely in the eyes. Erik pushed the door languidly and motioned for Nadir to come inside. Just as he was walking towards the desk Erik collapsed on the floor.

Nadir rushed to grab him as the music box skittered across the floor. Ayesha began to mew loudly as Nadir picked up Erik. Darius had come to the door and was watching as Erik mumbled incoherently.

He clutched at Nadir suddenly and said, "It's hard...me..I want khag so bad...oh..the sweet intoxiaction...moiunge...moupoi..." Erik had completley stopped making sense and was simply repeating vowels. He had also slipped from French to Spanish, and then began to say something in English.

Nadir noticed that Erik was sweating profusely. He motioned towards Darius to bring some towels and ice water, while Erik continued to mumble in English. Suddenly, as Nadir was smoothing the blanket over Erik's prone body, he lept up and reached for the chamber-pot. Nadir turned his back as Erik retched horrifically.

Darius returned, threw the towels at Nadir, and raced to the kitchen for the mop and bucket. Erik lay on the floor, trembling as his legs twitched. His mask had been thrown across the room and Nadir bent to pick it up. He hoisted Erik up and laid him on the bed again, adjusting his mask back.Darius and Nadir began to clean the mess.

Erik attempted to help but all he succeeded in doing was to fall off the bed. Darius picked him up this time and commented on how exceedingly thin Erik was. Nadir agreed, but knew that Erik's skeletal frame was not a result of too little food. They cleaned the room and Nadir continued to mop Erik's sweating body with a cloth.

He had begun to shiver and was mumbling about the cold, although his body was fever hot. Ayesha was standing at the door, mewing and hissing. Nadir called for her and she lept up into the bed. Erik reached out for her as his body twitched. Darius returned with a pitcher of ice water and a clean chamber-pot. Nadir dismissed him and told him not to worry about dinner.

All he wanted was a cup of strong tea. Nadir knew he would be up all night with his sick friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Erik continued to mumble while Nadir brought a chair into the room. He sat beside Erik and began to pray. He prayed to Allah that he would show mercy on Erik and bring him inner peace. Erik's body continued to twitch and the spasm's in his legs were worsening.

He had kicked the covers off so many times that Nadir simply let Erik lay on the bed. Suddenly Erik sat up straight and looked at Nadir. "Could... mou.joun just leave...me. .I..alone?" Nadir nodded as Erik lay down again. He wound up the music box again and closed the door.

Darius was asleep and it was nearly eleven in the evening. Nadir sat on the couch and soon found himself drifting into sleep.

Erik was restless. He wanted to get up, move around, but his legs wouldn't obey. He cursed his spasming body, and then screamed as pain wracked his spine. Ayesha had hidden under the desk and Erik called to her.

He thought he saw two cats, and then he saw a small light beneath the desk. Erik attempted to climb off the bed, but only fell. He began to feel nauseous, and immediately retched into the chamber-pot.

He screamed as tremors shot up through his abdomen, and retched again. Using the towels he wiped his face off, then wiped off his mask. There was no way he could wear it until it was cleaned, but he needed something to hide his face.

He crawled over to where the light was shining under the desk, but Ayesha scattered away from him and he realized it had been the reflection of her diamond collar. He grabbed one end of the desk and pulled himself up, then managed to sit down on the chair. As soon as he sat down he began to convulse, and was knocked off the chair.

His body spasmed and he soon lost consciousness.

Nadir heard the commotion in the room and ran for the door. Erik was quiet, too quiet, and Nadir gently cracked the door. A wretched smell hit him and he went for the mop and bucket, along the way knocking on Darius's door to wake him. When Nadir entered the room Erik was prone on the floor, his body siezuring.

He tried to grab Erik's body but was unable, and Darius helped Nadir pick him up. They brought Erik out into the living room and placed him on the floor; then Darius began to clean the room while Nadir held smelling salts over the hole that served as Erik's nose. Erik began to sputter, and then he spit up muck.

Nadir held onto Erik as he began to awaken, and then Erik looked at him. "What...happened..? Nadir held Erik in his arms as he replied, "You had a seizure. I think it is time to call a doctor." Suddenly Erik's hand flew to his face and he screamed, "My mask! Goddamnit! Get me my fucking Mask!"

Nadir held Erik tight in his arms as the man struggled to get up. "Dammit Erik! You need to settle down. This is far too serious!" Erik glared at Nadir when suddenly Darius appeared with a pillowcase. He promptly shoved the pillowcase onto Erik's head and said quickly. "Wait until I clean your mask. I will give it back to you."

Erik's muffled voice came through the fabric, "I feel like a fucking fool." He did not, however, remove the pillowcase. Nadir continued to hold Erik as he calmed down, and gently he asked. "You have not eaten in nearly two days, and I don't know what it is you've been retching. In order to fight you must have energy. Please, have a small meal."

Erik did not protest as Nadir helped him stand, and he leaned on Nadir's shoulder as they entered the kitchen. Darius was outside cleaning the towels and came back in with Erik's mask. He handed it to Erik, who turned his back on Nadir and Darius as he placed his mask back on.

He gave the pillowcase to Darius as Nadir guided him to the pantry. "Take whatever appeals to you." Erik gently looked in, but leaned over too far, and promptly fell. Nadir grabbed Erik and held him up. "Just make...mio..me some...fing. I swear ..I'll eat it. I want..a.drink."

Nadir guided Erik over to a chair, but decided since Erik's body continued to spasm that it was safer for him on the floor. Erik simply gazed into space as Nadir brought him some water. Erik managed to swallow some, and then asked for more. Nadir fixed a simple salad and a sandwich, and then left.

He went outside to Darius and closed the kitchen door. "Should you be leaving him alone?" Darius asked quietly. Nadir replied, "He likes to eat alone." Nadir helped wash the towels as Darius asked, "Why are you doing this Nadir?" Nadir looked up at the stars. "This man has been a good friend to me. I care for him. I know that without someone to guide him, Erik will become dangerous, even threatening. I also care for that girl, Christine Daae, and if Erik is hell-bent on seeing her in person, he must not be under any influence from anything."

Darius nodded and said, "You don't even know this girl." Nadir agreed, but replied, "I don't really know Erik either. But I do know he loves her, and love, that is a cause worth fighting for." Darius hung the towels to dry and tipped the wash-bucket over. "He needs to take a bath, and remove those clothes. Is that possible?" Nadir nodded. "I can try to talk to him. Prepare the bath." Darius stepped into the kitchen and Nadir followed.

Erik was not there, but an empty plate was on the table and Ayesha was eating some cat food; on top of the table. Darius immediately removed the cat and Nadir went into the guest bedroom. Erik was asleep on the mattress, without pillows or even sheets. He had removed his jacket and shoes, and Nadir handed them to Darius. "Let him sleep."

He said as they closed the door. Ayesha came running at the door and Nadir let her in. He said good-night to Darius, who replied good-morning. It was nearly six, and the sun had begun to rise.


	6. Chapter 6

Erik dreamt. He dreamt of Christine, an angel who grew wings and flew above him. He saw Nadir holding a young boy. The boy grew wings and flew with Christine.

They floated above Erik as he felt himself sinking. They were laughing, Christine and Reza, they were laughing at him. Erik began to sink further into a black abyss. He felt an emptiness, an aching, and he reached out for anything. He felt his hands on a piano, a large pipe organ in a church.

The church floated around him as he heard laughing. The piano began to fall, and he too began to fall. Erik reached for Christine but he grabbed only air, and fire.

There was fire around him, an intense burning heat. Erik screamed, the laughing was louder, he saw Christine and Reza but they were gargoyles now, leering at him with sharp vampiric teeth.

All around him was fire. Erik screamed and cried out, and he felt himself rocking. He was on a ship, being tossed from side to side..."Wake Up!" Nadir's sharp voice screamed at Erik and he opened his eyes.

His heart was racing and his palms were sweating. Nadir was rocking him and he held up a hand. "Stop, please." Nadir sat beside Erik as he calmed down. "It was only a dream. Are you all right?"Nadir asked.

Erik shook his head. "Not a dream..That..was a nightmare." Erik sat up in the bed and clutched his arms. Nadir gently told him, "You need to bathe Erik. Do you need assistance in doing so?" Erik nodded no. Nadir stood up and held out his hand. Erik looked at him for a moment before he let Nadir help him out of the bed.

Together they walked to the kitchen, where Darius had left a tub of water to warm in the sun from the windows. Erik turned to Nadir, "If you..need money...A new, apartment...at least...with a bathroom...I am...," Nadir held up his hand. "Save your strength Erik, you can barely talk. I am quite happy living here. It is small but cozy."

Nadir let Erik stand on his own and motioned towards a small basket. There were towels and hand cloths, along with many soaps and bathing necessities. Erik nodded and Nadir told him, "I will be outside in the living room. If you need anything please call me."

He left Erik in the kitchen, and went to gather the sheets for the guest bed.

Darius and Nadir fixed the bed and cleaned the room again. Nadir lit several incense sticks and some candles, and they closed the door. Erik had been in the kitchen for over an hour, but Nadir was not going to interrupt him.

If he heard screaming such as the awful racket that morning, he would dash in immediately. But if no noise was being made, he was not about to risk his neck. Darius complained that it was past lunch and it was his duty to fix meals. Nadir reminded him that it was his duty to obey Nadir, and he did not want anyone in the kitchen.

Soon, however, after two hours had passed, Nadir became agitated. He had already knocked several times on the door, but Erik consistently told him to leave him alone. As long as Erik was alive, that made Nadir more comfortable. Finally, Erik cracked open the door and asked Nadir to come to him.

Nadir moved towards the kitchen and gasped. Erik had prepared steaks, fresh salad, corn, and quite a large number of other delicacies. In the center of the crowded table was a large bunt cake topped with pineapple.

The floor was clean from Erik's bath, and he himself was rather fresh. Nadir crossed his arms and chuckled. Erik too began to laugh, and said, "To thank you for everything you've done. You are a true friend Nadir."

Nadir held out his hand to shake Erik's, and the two men laughed with each other. Darius stood in the back and gasped. Erik waved his hand, "Sometimes a servant needs a day of rest. I promise I will clean the mess."

Darius walked with Nadir into the kitchen, and Nadir glanced at Erik. "Please, at least sit with us." Darius assumed his Persian habit of sitting on the floor beside Nadir, but Erik shook his head no. "You must eat here, as an equal." Darius was agahst as Erik had him sit in a chair at the table.

Erik sat across from Nadir, and Nadir asked, "How do you feel? It has been four days now." Erik replied honestly, "I feel this strong craving for morphine. I must keep my mind off it. But my body seems to have stopped twitching as bad, and I feel rather lightheaded."

Nadir nodded as he ate. "You will need to overcome the craving. Your most important task is to keep away from all types of drugs, not just morphine." Erik nodded, and reached out for a small asparagus stalk.

He turned away from Nadir and Darius and ate it. Darius said quietly, "If you plan to meet with Christine, how do you expect to act around her? Most women like to dine with a suitor." Erik looked back at Darius and Nadir watched. Erik replied, "I'll take her to a museum. To the park. Things will go slowly as she adjusts to me."

Nadir asked. "You are serious then, about this?" He asked. Erik nodded as he chose another apsragus. He held it as he replied, "I love her beyond words. She loves me as an angel, and soon she will love me as a man. She knows I would never harm her. I will not show her my face upon the first meeting, but after a few months, if she is not going to be frightened, I may reveal myself."

Erik slipped the asparagus back onto the plate. Nadir said, "How will you first talk to her? Just walk up and say your The Angel of Music?" Erik shrugged, "She will recognize my voice. Perhaps if you, introduced us. I as your friend, and I would explain myself to her."

Darius interuptted, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Nadir hushed him and Darius was silent. "I may help you Erik, if you are set on this. But do understand that we can not judge Christine's reaction. She may accept you, or she may reject you. Can you face her rejection?"

Erik nodded his head no. "She will not reject me. I could always use my voice." Nadir shook his head no as well. "You will place no spell upon her. If you want things to be honest between you two you must be who you are, and not cloud her mind."

Erik simply said, "Yes. You are right. But to be honest, I would die if she rejected me."

Nadir told Erik, "I will do what I can do, but Erik, for what I've done for you already, and what I am going to do, I must ask for a favor." Erik looked sharply at Nadir, and glared. Nadir continued, "I must visit your home. I need to see, to satisfy my curiosity."

Erik sighed and stood up. He looked at the table and whispered. "You will keep your mouth shut. If one person outside of you or me learns about my home; I will cut your tounge out."

Darius grinned at Nadir and said, "He is cured. He is back to his old self."

Nadir shook his head, "No, he is not cured, not by a long shot. I accept your invitation and recognize your threat." Both Nadir and Erik bowed in Persian formalities, and Erik left the kitchen.

Darius muttered, "He said he would clean this."

Nadir left for his room to gather his notepad and pencil.


	7. Chapter 7

Erik came quietly into the living room. He looked at Nadir and told him, "Not tonight. Tomorrow." Nadir nodded as Erik went into the kitchen. Darius came out and went into his room.

Nadir wrote about the day's events in his notebook. Soon Erik emerged and said to Nadir, "The kitchen is clean. I am going for a walk. You can either join me by my side or walk behind me with your little book."

Nadir quickly stood up and walked towards Erik. Together they left the house, neither of them knowing exactly where they were going. They walked down the path to the boulevard and headed north.

Erik was clenching his fists as though frustrated, and Nadir asked, "Is everything ok?" Erik unclenched his fists and began flexing his fingers, replying "I feel this need. This urge for some type of drug. You don't have any cigarettes do you?"

Nadir shook his head. "You are not giving up one addiction for another." He told Erik. The two walked down the boulevard until Erik suddenly darted left, and then raced across the street.

Nadir immediately followed, and when he reached Erik he asked scoldingly, "What in the world was that for?" Erik began to chuckle, and replied, "I just, wanted to see if you'd actually follow. You are like a dog Nadir." Nadir knew that in his strange, unorthodox way, Erik had just complimented him.

The two walked back down the boulevard until Erik asked, "Why did you choose to come to France after your release?" Nadir replied, "I remembered how you used to talk. You told me how beautiful, and pristine it was here. I needed somewhere to go and I chose France."

Erik nodded and looked up at the stars. Nadir watched as Erik asked, "Did you ever think, your life would turn out the way it has?" Nadir answered, "We all have a chosen path. We each are born into a caste, and we have duties to that caste and the people within. Allah chooses our life and our goals, and we must fulfill them in order to be reborn."

Erik folded his arms and said quietly, "Catholism teaches that God has wisdom, and we must follow that wisdom to a better life. It teaches that we are not reborn, that we each have one shot at life and what we do condemns us to heaven or hell."

He looked at Nadir and asked softly, "Do you think I'll go to hell?"

Nadir was startled at Erik's question, and tried to reply as honestly as he could. "I can not say where you will go when you die. My belief is that you will be reborn into a harder, more difficult life so that you may learn what you have not learned in this life. If you belive what you have done is wrong, there is still time to correct it. Do not wallow in remorse for the past. Rectify it in the future."

Erik looked back at the stars and said, "I have learned so much in this life, but it feels as if I have learned nothing." Nadir quietly responded, "Educational knowledge, talented knowledge, is not wisdom. To know how to juggle is far different than to know self-control and restraint."

Erik nodded in agreement and turned to Nadir. "I have learned one thing throughout this ordeal. A friend is a necessary item in life. I could live without morphine, without lavish clothes or fine meals, but I could not live without a friend." Erik held out his hand and Nadir took it.

They shook each other's hands and turned. Together they walked down the boulevard to Nadir's home. In the morning, they would walk together to Erik's home.

**_THE END_ **

**Authors Note: This story will not be continued. It was a story of friendship and the powerful effect of drugs. I'm sorry to those who may have wished to read more. If you or a loved one may have an addiction, remember there are support groups in your community or online. **


End file.
